Thank you (edited version)
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: Castle has his own way of thanking Beckett for saving him from the bank.(REVIEWS PLEASE)
1. Chapter 1

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door, she was dressed in a long grey jersey with boy shorts with her hair in a fishtail braid.

"Hey Castle", she said opening up the door,"hey, I know it's late but I", "it's fine Castle, come in", he walked inside the house," I just wanted to say thank you again"," it's fine, Castle it's what partners are for", he looked at her warm hazel eyes,

She closed her eyes as she felt his nose touching hers, then she felt his soft heavily kiss on her lips," I'm sorry", he said stepping back," I shouldn't have", when she raised her hands to his cheek, he thought she was going to hit him but he was shocked went to kiss him.

He tugged her closer, Castle bent down a little to hook his arms under her thighs, lifting her up she swung her arm around her his neck.

He dropped her down on the bed in a hurry, his hands roaming up her top making her moan.

He played with the hem of her shirt lifting it up, she was heavily breathing the first time she had been since they started kissing, as he lifted the top off her.

Castle was sucking the life out of her neck; heavily breathing once again she ran her finger through his hair and closed her eyes.

He started to kiss down her body, she arched her back giving him access to unhook her lace bra as he kissed her stomach, when the bra was off he groaned, he cupped them both and put his head in between them and kissed them, he cupped one and put it in his month flicking his tongue over her nipple, messaging the over one, which made her moan," Rick", she said breathless.

He came back up and pushed a curl behind her ear," you're so beautiful", kissing her cheek, Turing to hide the blush running to her cheeks," touch me again Rick"," do you like it Kate when I touch you","yes I do",

He started to run his hands up her legs, pulling down her boy shorts, she kicked them off with her feet, he ran his hands up again and had a little of her lace underwear in his fist," what do you want now, Kate", he purred in her ear," I want you to take them off, find my g-spot make me scream and moan', he smirked," your wish is my command", oh Rick I love you so much"," I love you too Kate"

His fingers were searching for her g-spot, till she gasped and jerked, he played with her g-spot with his finger," faster", she said breathless.

Kate was heavily breathing having still recovering," I want to taste you", he growled," well taste me than".

He teased her with his tongue," please Rick stop teasing me","you taste so good Kate, I want to enjoy you","can you enjoy me later, I really want to cum","alright, I'll make you cum baby","ooh I like it when you call me baby".

Breathless, screaming, moaning, holding on to the sheets for dear life, squirming, twitching was what she was going through right now as he ate her out.

"What about the time", he said facing her," ever better, now", she begun tugging at his pants," inside me", he took of his pants and started to enter into her," gee Castle how big are you","do you like it"," mm yes, now put it to good use"

"Oh yes, yes, that's it", she wrapped her legs around his waist," oh my god Rick, oh Castle yes, yes, oh Castle", faster, faster, o.h".

"Almost", he grunted out.

They both groaned and moaned, he heavily breathed, she was also, he rested his face in the crook of her neck, and he held her close by her shoulders and kissed her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair," I love you, Castle", he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss," I love you too", he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they are cuddled up, she was rested on his chest with her arm wrapped around his waist, he twisted a lock of her hair, he feels his hand in someone's hair it's silky and smooth and feels the warmth of them on his chest, she slowly stirs too, she groans and digs her head into his chest more, Castle kissed the top of her head, her eyes opened.

"Castle?","yes?","what happens now, are you going to leave"," I'm not going to leave, I actually want a committed relationship with you","for the first time I want a committed relationship, one were I'm not having to make up excuses when they want to see me", "me too"," I have something to admit Castle","what?","this is the first time, I've ever woke up with someone","really?","I don't know what it is but I like my space when I sleep", "so you don't treat them as a teddy bear", they both laughed at his joke.

"I'm sorry, if you want me to move I can", "no I like this side of you"

They spend the rest of morning with her cuddled on his chest her fingers making circles on his chest.


End file.
